


Good Morning

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute Dorks, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompto and his terrible titles, Ravus loves Flowery Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: “You really don't deal well with social interaction do you?”“I’m perfectly fine with Social interaction,” he argued. Prompto gave him a look. “It’s not my fault those two are insufferable.”“Ravus, you find everyone insufferable,” Prompto sighed.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciValk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciValk/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely wife Luci because she loves this pairing and we love eachother~~~

“You know,” Prompto says, amused, when he sees Ravus drag himself into the kitchen, and trying to glare his phone into submission, “for a guy whose made up of 80% done-with-your-shit and 20% murder, you’re pretty cute in the mornings.” 

Okay so maybe describing Ravus Nox Fleuret -AKA Prompto’s  _ gorgeous _ boyfriend, haha surprise Noct pleasedon’tkillhim- as  _ cute _ wasn’t the first thing people would think to do, but then those people had never seen Ravus trip over his own feet in his haste to get dressed and have his usual flowery tea in the mornings, because Gods knew how pissy he could get if he didn’t. Prompto kind of felt bad for Loqi, given the amount of times he’d been stabbed for Disturbing Precious Tea Time. Loqi was either really bad at reading body language, or a not-so-secret masochist, and given the amount of times he picked fights with  _ The Immortal _ Prompto wasn’t really sure he wanted to find out which one was true.

After getting through Ravus’ awkward attempts at flirting and his down-right  _ embarrassing _ confession -because honest to god Emotions made him as stunted as a pug with Dwarfism- Prompto had found himself losing his crush on the Commander, only to fall in  _ love _ instead. Because of course he would. Not like he was complaining, obviously, it just hadn't been. Well. Expected, you know?

Noct had almost had a goddamn  _ aneurysm _ when he’d found out, and it was probably the only time they’d had a full blown  _ argument _ , and they hadn't spoken to each other for nearly half a year, and the only reason they had was because Ravus had cornered Noctis. The details of their conversation were never fully divulged to him, and Prompto was simply happy to have his Best Friend back instead of having to choose one person over the other. 

Noctis and Ravus’ relationship was, quite simply, “we put up with each other to make Prompto and Luna happy.” It was better than nothing.

“I’m not cute,” Ravus growled. His voice was still heavy with sleep so the words sounded more like muffled sounds than anything, and Prompto didn’t even try to hide his grin. “Fuck off.”

“You look like a very sleepy, grumpy cat.” Ravus glared through his  _ atrocious _ bed-head and would have swiped at Prompto if he wasn't holding a cup of steaming tea. “But, like, a Coeurl. A big cat. A big, angry cat.” The fact that he slipped into the obligatory cooing voice did little to make Ravus believe his words.

“I’m moving in with Luna,” he muttered.

Prompto huffed. “You really want to put up with Loqi and Aranea on a daily basis again?”

Ravus made a truly  _ pained _ noise. 

“You really don't deal well with social interaction do you?”

“I’m perfectly fine with Social interaction,” he argued. Prompto gave him a  _ look _ . “It’s not my fault those two are  _ insufferable _ .”

“Ravus, you find everyone insufferable,” Prompto sighed.

“Not true.” Ravus turned to give him a dead serious look. “You and Luna are exceptions to that rule.”

A slow smile crept onto Prompto’s face. “Further proving my point that you dislike social interaction,” he teased. Ravus opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a swift kiss from Prompto.

“...how dare you make me choose between you and tea?” Prompto hummed in reply and looped his arms around Ravus’ middle. 

“Oh how  _ ever _ shall you survive?” He murmured. A hum passed his lips as Ravus dipped down to kiss him again, putting his tea on the table to get a better angle. When they parted, Prompto grinned up at him. “Ravus Nox Fluffet~~” he sang in a whisper. 

Ravus groaned, grabbed his tea, and trudged out of the room. “Why do I love you?”

Prompto skipped up to him with all the sunshine of the day. “Because I’m literally perfect?”

Ravus rolled his eyes so hard they may as well have fallen out, but he said nothing to refute the statement. Now if he could somehow find a way out of having to speak to Noctis for more than five minutes, this day would be perfect.


End file.
